warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sundawn
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Sundawn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Firestream12 (Talk) 02:33, July 5, 2011 SHE BANNED FIRESTREAM!!! Are you sure?!? Icewish 15:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) hi! guess what? Ice Cave wants me back and she unblocked me and she also says that she can help make the blanks -_- 17:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) go on chat!! 17:43, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Sundawn! Thx for helping. I am trying to make some blanks to but I cant draw very well on the computer. Just so you know I think the leader blanks should be sitting down. The med. cat and med. cat apprentice will be a normal warrior and apprentice blank with herbs in their mouth. Also, do you know how to fix the siggies. Icewish 17:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) That's great!! But where is it? Icewish 19:20, July 5, 2011 (UTC) It is AMAZING!!!!!!! You did it Sundawn!!!! No more Ice Cave!!!! Icewish 19:27, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Why is it so huge on Paint? Icewish 19:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Perfect!!! When will you be able to get rid of the color so we can use it? Will you also make the kit blanks too? Sorry I'm asking so many questions. Icewish 19:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) IT LOOKS SO AWESOME!! CBA! You can draw girl! 19:46, July 5, 2011 (UTC) P.S. no help from I.C. go on chat! 19:58, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn you on????? 22:28, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn! go on chat! Im so bored! 22:47, July 5, 2011 (UTC) you on?!??!?!?! 23:17, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Sundawn, you need to get rid of all the color. I still se some gray bits in them. Icewish 23:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi! you on? srry i had to leave without saying,my little brother made the laptop appearence this way --> | so I had to put it back to this way ---> ------ 00:17, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. wat I miss? go on chat!! 01:14, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. your mouse weird no offense alright I CBA everything since you're very tired of doing it,also where do you want me to put the slideshow? in your page?the project charart page? or somewhere else? 02:25, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Icewish and I will try to get rid of those gray dots Sundawn ya still on?? 03:40, July 6, 2011 (UTC) oh ok, you know wat i just found out?? There are more gray dots than I thought!!! >>:(( you can see the invisible dots if you lean the computer or laptop screen 03:48, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. it might take a while or more to take out the dots remember we must not give! (oh ya there's nothing to remember) hey Sundawn,I liked the way you put the project "GET RID OF THE GRAY DOTS" :) 04:01, July 6, 2011 (UTC) well,since Lightningstorm can't join another wiki(becuz she's busy and went to Canada) I'LL MAKE YOU MY APPRENTICE Sunpaw! You're a paw now, but we can still call you Sundawn and which clan or tribe are you joining? 04:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) alright then Sunneh! are ya sure you want to be in every single clan and tribe?? 04:15, July 6, 2011 (UTC) P.S. tell me wat rank you want to be in a clan or tribe and wat your name is. Sundawn tell me all the cat names you are so I can put a link that will lead to your profile 04:30, July 6, 2011 (UTC) do u want to be my apprentice in Skyclan(im a medicine cat) and do u want to be my apprentice in Thunderclan(im the leader)? 04:36, July 6, 2011 (UTC) LOOOW IS BACK!!!!! Spread the news! Icewish 14:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Yo Sunneh you on??? 20:33, July 6, 2011 (UTC)